


Gone

by princess_hime1311



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Lost Love, Love Stories, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_hime1311/pseuds/princess_hime1311
Summary: "I'm sorry that I wouldn't be able to fulfill my promise to be with you... I love you."
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 5
Collections: Challenge #1 — Fairy Tale Thoughts





	Gone

The moon shining beautifully tonight but for me, the person standing below it is way more beautiful.

“Wooseok.”

I called out to my lover, and upon hearing me he immediately hug me.

“Did you wait long for me?”

“Not really.”

We are currently in our secret meeting place where we see each other every month. I feel bad that we have to meet every time secretly but you see I have my reason.

I’m actually this country’s crown prince and apparently my father, the king is against us because as he said I can’t be with a commoner and that our social status is way too far for each other. At first, I just want to leave everything behind and be just with him, but Wooseok doesn’t want it and said that I have duties and responsibilities to my people who believe in me. And later on, I realize that he is correct. I too love my people and want to do anything to protect them. That’s why here we are doing secret meetings and waiting patiently for my coronation, so that if I’m already the King, I can love him freely. But for now, we must endure.

I'm busy hugging him when I was alerted by a faint sound. I immediately hide Wooseok on my back and draw my sword.

“Seungyoun, what’s wrong?”

“There are other people here. Stay on my back, no matter what, I’m going to protect you.”

Not long enough several shadows emerge from the distance.

Crap. It looks like they’re so many. 20…30…40. Shoot, around 50 or more. Even if I’m good at fighting, I’m still outnumbered. But I have to give my all, I need to protect Wooseok!

At first, I was able to handle the assassins easily however it became hard for me when they keep coming and coming that I feel like there’s no limit to them. I become so exhausted that even standing takes a lot of effort.

Will this be my end?

To my bad luck, I slipped when I tried to avoid an attack, that gives an opening to the guy beside me which he immediately took and tried to stab me with his sword. I closed my eyes expecting the worse…

But the hit didn’t come.

When I opened my eyes, I see a sword blocking the assassin’s blow for me.

When I looked as to who saves me, it is my right-hand man, Hangyul. And it looks like it is not only him, soon enough several knights came finishing off the rest of assassins.

After everything was dealt with, I went to Hangyul to thank him.

“No, your majesty, it is my duty. Actually please receive my apology because we’re a little late.”

“There is nothing to apologize, besides it’s not like I told you that I will come here.”

After I said I immediately remember why I am here in the first place…  _ Wooseok. _

“Wait where is Wooseok? I need to find him and see if he’s alright.”

“Your majesty, please stop” Hangyul said to me with furrowed eyebrows.

“What do you mean stop? Gyul if you’re not going to help find Wooseok then fine, you can go back to the kingdom now.”

“Your majesty, please stop this… why can’t you accept that… Wooseok… he’s gone.”

“What do you mean gone? He’s just here with me awhile back!” At this time, I’m starting to raise my voice without me knowing because somehow I feel nervous all of a sudden.

“Prince Seungyoun… last year… he passed away…”

I grabbed Hangyul’s collar.

“HOW DARE YOU!”

By this time I’m already shaking but I don’t know if it is due to anger or fear.

“He was just with me a while back! Also, I’ve been seeing him for the past months here so how can you say that…”

“That’s… all your imagination, your majesty. On that dreadful day, we don’t know of your secret meetings that is why unlike today… we’re not able to help you… and him. After he passed away, you still keep coming back here, and to prevent anything like that to happen again, we always tailed you secretly. I’m so sorry.”

“No! I don’t believe you.”

I run away from him to look for my love but however how many times I called him, he’s nowhere to be found. I’m starting to panic, it can’t be that what Hangyul said is true!

And then I tripped and lost balance and everything turns black.

**_ (Flashback) _ **

_ It’s the same day like this, I met Wooseok secretly but I was tailed by assassins. _

_ I was able to handle them however due to exhaustion I let my guard down that I didn’t notice one assassin was able to stand up again and before I knew it he was already near me but… _

_ Wooseok, he shielded me from the attack. _

_ I dealt with the bastard and hurriedly carried him to my horse to bring him to the nearest village for help. _

_ “My love…” _

_ “Shhh… save your energy, we’re already near the village, please hang on there.” _

_ “I-I’m sorry…” _

_ “Why are you saying sorry, I should be the one saying that.” At this moment I’m already tearing up. _

_ “I’m sorry that I w-wouldn’t be able to… fulfill my p-promise to be with y-you.” _

_ “No, please don’t say that. Wooseok I beg you, don’t leave me like this, please.” _

_ “Seungyoun… I love you…” _

_ And those are his last words for me. _

When I regained my consciousness I see Hangyul repeatedly calling out to me.

“Your majesty, are you alright?”

“Gyul, I remember everything, you’re correct… he’s gone… Wooseok is g-gone…”

Then I started wailing, calling out to my love, wishing the pain I’m feeling will subside, however, no matter how much I called his name, there is no response…

Because he’s already gone.


End file.
